


Make A Wish

by royal_enchanter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 5: Simbang Gabi, Gen, How Do I Tag, childhood friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_enchanter/pseuds/royal_enchanter
Summary: It's all about firsts. First simbang gabi. First meeting. First puto-bumbong.Atsu tries to make it count.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> If this feels familiar, it's because I deleted the original version and re-uploaded it to this. This used to be called Nine Nights but it felt off so I went and did some light editing. Hope you enjoy.

There was a chill in the air. A murmur of voices rose in the distance as they drew closer to the plaza. The lights shone brightly and the smell of food wafted in the air.

He drew closer to his mother, his brother doing the same. They both clutched at her skirts, the fabric bunching in their tiny hands. It was Atsumu’s first time going to Simbang Gabi. Mama said that they were old enough to go to church and not make a ruckus during the Mass. Mama also said that if they were good, she would go out and buy them a treat.

“Ma, is it time already?” 

“Hush, Anak,” Mama whispered. “It’s not yet time. We have to wait a little more.”

He pouted at her and asked, “why did we have to come so early Ma?”

“It’s tradition, Anak,” his mother answered. “We come at 4 am and we wait for mass to start. We pray for strength and will to finish the nine days of mass and hope that God guides us as Christmas nears.”

He looked up at his mother, eyes wide. He’s been to mass but Papa had said that this was a different mass. This was special. Papa had told them that if they managed to go to all the nine masses that God would grant them a single wish for Christmas. His mother happened to be walking by when their father was telling them that and flicked his father on his forehead. She told him off for telling them such things and for making Simbang Gabi as something you do to get what you want instead of as something you do to show faith.

He didn’t understand why it would make a difference going to Simbang Gabi for faith or a wish. It didn’t matter to him either way. All he knows is that Mama had promised to buy him and Samu puto bumbong after mass.

“Papa!” He let go of his mother’s skirt to run to his father who was busy talking to one of their neighbours. “Papa! You left so early!”

“Ah!” Papa picked him up and swung him up to his arms. “There’s my Atsu! Papa had to go early to help get the church ready for mass.”

"Papa, can we go inside already? It's so cold!" 

His father laughed at the exclamation made. 

"It is quite cold isn't it Atsu? It's the early morning that's why you can feel it nipping at your nose!" His father finished his sentence with a biting motion, similar to how their puppy would bite at a new toy. 

Atsu laughed at his father’s mimicry of Goldie and his father joined him in laughing. As soon as his mother and Samu came closer, Samu ran up to their father and tugged at his shirt asking, “why are you laughing! What’s so funny?”

The question made Atsu laugh harder and his father let him down from his hold. Atsumu grabbed Samu’s hand and told him, “Papa tried to bite me! He was like Goldie with the new toy we got her yesterday!”

Atsu turned back to his father and asked, “Papa, what did you mean when you said the cold was ni-nip-,”

“Nipping at your nose?” his father asked before Atsu could finish his sentence.

“Yeah!” Atsu exclaimed. “That! What does it mean Papa?”

Papa looked down at him and Samu and replied, “It’s an expression that just means that you can feel the cold. It’s like the cold feels the same as when the little ants try and bite you!”

The church bell rings then and Atsu, Samu and their parents joined the people in going inside the church. The sat in one of the pews near the middle and Atsu could see that one of his friends from school was sitting near them.

“Toto!”

His friend’s head whipped to face him after he called. Motoya beamed at him and waved enthusiastically. He swivelled to face the boy sitting next to him and Atsu could see him clutch at the boy’s sleeve. They both turn towards where he was and Atsu was greeted by the widest eyes he’s ever seen. Atsu was so entranced that he only snapped out of it when Samu kicked him. 

“Ow! Samu why’d you kick me!” Atsu stood up to kick at his brother in retaliation but before he could, their parents hushed them.

“Boys!” Their mother whisper-shouted. Atsu immediately sat down at the tone of his mother’s voice. “I told you to behave. If you don’t, there won’t be any treats after.”

Atsu threw a stink eye at Samu and kept quiet. He could hear Motoya snickering and pouted. 

He looked at where his friend was sitting and caught the eye of the boy he was staring at earlier. The boy gave him a small smile and turned back to face the front of the church.

Atsu wanted to know who the boy was. He wondered why he was sitting with Motoya and why he had never seen him before. 

The gong rang throughout the church before Atsu could ask Motoya who the boy was. He’ll ask later after mass instead.

As the mass ran along, Atsu could feel his eyes straying to the boy. He tried to pay attention when his mother poked him after she caught him looking around the church. He didn’t understand a lot of the words the priest was using though and felt his attention wane again. Samu was already nodding off next to him. He pouted when he realised that their mother wasn’t poking at Samu for sleeping during mass.

He felt Samu’s head hit his shoulder and froze in his seat. He wanted to push off his brother to wake him up but that might make Samu wake up and then Mama would get mad at him for being loud and he wanted that puto bumbong he saw in the plaza earlier. So he sucked it up and let Samu drool on his shoulder.

Once he heard the priest say that they should share peace, he pushed Samu off and tugged at his mother’s skirt.

“Ma! Samu drooled on me!” He said as he pointed to the wet patch on his left shoulder.

His mother only laughed in response. She took a wipe from her purse and dabbed at the spot Atsu pointed to. 

“Samu, let’s try not to fall asleep during mass okay?” Their mother reached out and pinched Samu’s cheek, laughing lightly.

“Atsu!” Atsu moved from where he was and came closer to Motoya.

“Father said to give peace, I don’t know what that means, but,” Motoya smiled as he stretched out the word, “Peace!”

Atsu laughed and said “Peace!” as well. The boy sitting next to Motoya also muttered a “Peace” to Atsu and he replied with “Peace” as well. Music started to play and before Atsu went back to where he was sitting he told Motoya, “Let’s meet outside after! Mama’s going to buy me and Samu puto bumbong!”

Motoya nodded energetically and shouted his agreement before being shushed. Atsu turned to the boy and said, “you should come too!”

The boy looked at him and smiled the same smile as before and nodded as well. Atsu smiled and went back to sit. His mother ran a hand through his hair and he looked at her and beamed in response.

“Making new friends, Atsu?”

“I wanna know who was with Moto but I didn’t get to ask,” Atsu pouted but continued, “I asked if we could meet later after mass and they said yes, so can we Mama?”

He gave her his best impression of Goldie’s eyes when she wanted treats and his mother sighed, smiling. “Of course we can baby.”

He turned to Samu and poked at his brother while saying, “new friend, new friend, new friend!” His brother tried to swat him away but he carried on in annoying his brother before their mother stopped them. The priest was starting to talk again and that meant that they had to sit quietly again.

“Hey,” Atsu whispered to Samu. “Don’t fall asleep again dummy. Mama might not buy you puto bumbong later.”

His brother ignored him and just kept facing forward. Atsu knew though that Samu wouldn’t let himself fall asleep again at the threat of no food. If there’s one thing Atsu was sure of, it was that food was the best thing to give Samu to make him do what you want.

After the mass officially ended, their family made their way out of the church and into the bustling plaza. He could hear the manangs shouting out what they were selling and the loud “Taho!” from one of the manongs. He itched to go explore but he tugged his mother’s hand and pointed to where Motoya and the mystery boy was standing at. His mother smiled and they made their way over.

“Hi!” Atsumu bounded up to the boy and said, “My name’s Atsu! What’s yours?”

The mystery boy leaned away from Atsu and tried to answer in the face of Atsu’s energy. Thankfully, Motoya answered for the boy. 

“This is Kiyoomi!” Motoya exclaimed. “He’s my cousin and he’s visiting us!”

“Cousin?” Atsu asked, his head tilting to the side. “You look so different!”

“Atsu, don’t say that!” His mother scolded him. He looked down at his shoes and muttered a “sorry”.

Motoya’s mom laughed and said, “Don’t worry dear, it’s okay.” Auntie Mia came closer and said, “Kiyoomi’s my brother’s son and that makes Motoya his cousin. He just happens to look a lot like his mom.”

Atsu turned to Kiyoomi and smiled at the boy. “I’ll call you Omi!”

Kiyoomi didn’t even get the chance to say no when Atsu grabbed his wrist and started to drag him towards the plaza. “Let’s go to the lady selling puto bumbong! Have you had it before?”

Once they reached the stall, Atsu turned to look at Kiyoomi. The other boy shook his head no in response and Atsu said, “You should! It’s really good!”

“Okay.”

As soon as his mother reached the stall, Atsu told her, “Omi’s never eaten puto bumbong Mama!”

“He hasn’t?” His mother looked at him and said, “well we should fix that shouldn’t we?”

“Yes!”

His mother went closer to the lady selling the rice cakes and as she ordered, Atsu turned to Kiyoomi.

“How old are you Omi?”

“I’m five,” was the quiet response.

“Five?” Atsu shouted. “I’m six! Since when have you been here? I didn’t see you the last time I went to Toto’s house.”

“Yesterday,” Kiyoomi muttered. “Mama and Papa said that they had things to do and so they dropped me off.”

“Here you are boys,” his mother interrupted before Atsu could say anything. “Puto bumbong for the good boys.”

Atsu looked in wonder at the plate of purple rice cakes, with butter melting on top, and with some sugar and coconut shavings on the side. He grabbed the fork that his mother handed to him and took one of the pieces. He shoved the entire thing in his mouth, his cheeks puffing. He saw his mother handing a fork to Kiyoomi and telling him that he could dip it in the sugar and coconut if he wants to or he could just eat the rice cake as it is.

“Atsu,” he looked up at his mother and she continued, “make sure you don’t spill anything, okay?”

He simply nodded and she walked away to give Samu and Motoya their share. The two were standing near his father who was talking to Motoya’s mother. He looked back at Kiyoomi and saw the other boy take a bite of the puto bumbong. Kiyoomi’s eyes widened in amazement and a smile formed on his face as he chewed. Atsu simply laughed and grabbed another piece.

Atsu suddenly remembered his father’s story about making a Simbang Gabi wish. Maybe his wish could be to eat puto bumbong with Kiyoomi all the time. 

Atsu grins at the thought and promises to himself be good and go to the rest of the Simbang Gabi just so his wish could come true. He really wants to eat with Kiyoomi and see his smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> Terms:
> 
> Anak - child (son/daughter)  
> Simbang Gabi - it's a nine-day series of masses that are attended in anticipation of Christmas  
> Puto bumbong - it's a steamed rice cake that's a vibrant purple, usually eaten at Christmas time after mass and can be found near the church or even in malls
> 
> If you want to talk/scream/cry about Sakuatsu being idiots, I’m also on twitter as [@royal_enchanter](https://twitter.com/royal_enchanter). I’d love to hear from you!


End file.
